My Kyubi
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: When Kyubi is removed Naruto and friends decide to get her back. Yaoi in later chaptures.
1. Missing friend

Fox: Hey, just so you know this takes place abought a month after Team 7 got back from there mission to the Wave country.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters.  
  
My Kyubi  
  
A boy with blond hair slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sat up but fell right back down. 'Why do I feel so weak?' He thought, then he noticed movement in the corner. "Good to see you're awake. Feel any better?" Iruka asked.  
  
"It feels like all my strenght is gone." The boy said softly, Iruka gently stroked his hair as if worried he might break.  
  
"She said it would take some time for you to adjust now that the monster's gone." He said gently, "don't worry Naruto, I'm here for you."  
  
"Then it wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked. 'More like a nightmare.' he thought.  
  
"Nope, it's really gone." Kakashi said appearing at the door. Sakura and Sasuke we're right behind him. Naruto looked around now and realized he was in his own room. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The next day Naruto walked slowly down the road, Kakashi walked beside him and caught him when he stumbled, Naruto let him help him and then continued, unsure what he was doing.  
  
'I wish I could think clearer, without Kyubi I can barely even stand. I don't even know how to act now, do I let them help me or do I push them away. That sounds better, this is there doing after all, they got rid of Kyubi. They betrayed my trust, all of them, even Iruka, my adopted father.' Naruto though as he stumbled again, this time he lightly pushed Kakashi back when he caught him. They soon made it to the training area, both Sasuke and Sakura ran over to see how Naruto was, he just looked away before they could say anything.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked then she turned to Kakashi when he didn't answer. "Is he okey, Master Kakashi?"  
  
"The monster that was removed from him affected his personalty, now we'll see what he's really like." Kakashi replied. Naruto slowly looked at them, clear confusion in his eyes, then it was gone. He showed no emotion at all, even his eyes were blank. They started training, but it wasn't long before Naruto had to stop and rest.  
  
"I hope he'll be okey, he hasn't said a word all day." Sakura said, she walked over to Naruto as training ended and sat down. "How are you felling Naruto?" The blond haired ninja looked at her then at his reflection in the water, he couldn't lie anymore.  
  
"Kyubi's really gone, isn't she?" Naruto said sadly, it wasn't really much of a question.  
  
"Naruto, you don't sound very happy about it." Sakura said putting her hand gently on Naruto's arm.  
  
"She wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Kyubi helped me all the time, she comforted me. She even gave me a small amount of her power, more as I grew but never to much for me to handle." Naruto said. "Do you remember in the wave country, when we fought Zabuza and Haku? When all seemed lost Kyubi gave me the power to keep fighting, and even put some of her own abilities into the fight." Naruto said, he was nearly whispering now as he thought back to that battle. Kyubi had always been his friend, but now she was gone.  
  
"If Kyubi meant that much to you, why don't you find her?" Sasuke said, Kakashi was busy picking up the targets they had used for practice. Sasuke sat down on Naruto's other side (away from Sakura) and joined the compensation.  
  
"I don't have the strength, I can barely even walk and the path is full of bandits and missing-nin. It's impossible." Naruto said.  
  
"So Kyubi gave you conference as well. Don't worry Naruto, we'll go with you. Together we can do anything." Sakura said, Naruto just stared at his reflection before leaning back against the tree behind him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from training. Kakashi carried him home when he was done with clean up. That night Naruto thought abought what the others had said, he slowly climbed to the roof and look at the stars. He spotted a constellation that looked like a fox.  
  
'Kyubi, please wait up fo me, I'm coming to find you.' He thought as he slid back into his window and went to bed, he could feel his strength increasing as he adjusted to less energy. The next morning he told the others he was ready and they left before practice, fully packed for the journey. Naruto lead the way and the going was peaceful for abought three hours, then the bushes to there left shook and out came a bandit.  
  
"Well, it's not every day that three little kids wonder into this area." He said as abought eight more bandits entered the clearing.  
  
"Nine on three, think you can handle three of them Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded and the battle began. Naruto managed to knock to of his out, but the third pinned him to a tree. He raised a knife above his head and brought it down.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Fox: I Modified this story to fix any confusion, I'm already working on chapter two, hope it's easier to read. 


	2. Unexpected rescue

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. He felt the man's hands drop from his shoulders. Naruto opened one eye, ready to close it again. The bandit was laying on the ground with what seemed to be two acupuncture needles through his neck. "Are you three okey?" A strong voice asked, Naruto recognized the voice as Sasuke stepped in front of him protectively. Zabuza slowly stepped out of the bushes, Haku right beside him.  
  
"What do you want, Zabuza." Sasuke asked coldly. He and Sakura both took there fighting stances, backs to Naruto.  
  
"I want you three to come back to my hide out. There's someone there who you might like to meet, by the name of Uchiha Itachi." Zabuza replied and started walking off, Naruto looked at Sasuke and nudged him forward.  
  
"We can trust him this time, I can tell." Naruto said and the three fallowed Zabuza to a tree hut. As soon as they walked in Itachi came over.  
  
"Good to see you all alive, the forest is full of deadly bandits." Itachi said angrily, he looked at all three of them, then his eyes softened when he saw Naruto. "I take it this is Naruto of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto weakly nodded, he leaned against the wall trying his best not to faint. Zabuza led the three into the living room and told them to make them selves at home.  
  
"We'd love to but we're kind of in a hurry." Sakura said and started to leave.  
  
"It's okey Sakura, we need to rest to regain our strength, we'll be safest here." Naruto said and laid down on the floor. He gently curled up like a fox and fell asleep.  
  
"Naruto's right, we need to rest. If he trusts them then they can't be all bad." Sasuke said and laid down to.  
  
"Am I the only one that remembers the fact that Zabuza and Haku were trying to kill us just a month ago?" Sakura asked before giving up and going to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Sleep tight." Zabuza said gently as Haku put covers over the three of them. The next morning Naruto woke to the smell of bacon being cooked, he looked down at the weight on his side and saw that Sasuke was using him as a pillow. He chuckled gently before shaking Sasuke awake and fallowing his nose to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi said when they walked in. "You look a lot better now that you've slept Naruto."  
  
"Thank you sir." Naruto said politely.  
  
"Just call my Itachi, okey." Itachi said and Naruto nodded, they heard a small whin from the living room signaling that Sakura was awake.  
  
"We're in here Sakura." Naruto called and the pink haired girl hurried in. "Where's Haku?" Naruto asked after looking around.  
  
"He's outside getting some fruit." Zabuza replied gently as Naruto sat down on the floor. Zabuza laughed lightly and Naruto looked at him. "Even with out her you still act a little like a fox." Zabuza said startling Naruto.  
  
"How did you know abought her, and that she was gone." Naruto asked.  
  
"Itachi told me abought Kyubi, and I figured out she was gone because you had trouble against a bandit, there was no other explanation." Zabuza said. Haku came back in just as breakfast was being put on the table, he put the fruit in his arms on the counter.  
  
"Lord Zabuza, I do not wish for Naruto and his friends to travil alone, may I acompony them." Haku asked.  
  
"Of corse, but I'll expect you back with in a week." Zabuza said as they started eating. After breakfast Haku packed some suplise including the fruit he had collected ealier and they were off.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Fox: Hope you like this chapter. I'm probibly going to take a break for now but I'll be back soon. 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
  
"What are we looking for exactly?" Haku asked.  
  
"A nine-tails fox demon with snow white fur and eyes like rubies." Naruto replied.  
  
"I see" Was all that Haku said. The group continued there travels until they came to a cabin in the woods.  
  
"This is where it happened." Naruto said. The four young ninjas surrounded the cabin and through a rock to hit the door. A woman came out asking who it was, she had white hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her thirties.  
  
"We came to find a white nine-tails fox demon named Kyubi." Sasuke said as the four came out of the woods.  
  
"It's them." The woman said to someone inside.  
  
"Two days, five hours, and thirty minutes. Good time considering the condition Naruto was left in after losing Kyubi." Said a very familiar voice as Kakashi walked out.  
  
"Master Kakashi, what's going on?" Sakura asked, Sasuke stood beside Naruto with Haku on Naruto's other side.  
  
"A simple exam would have been no challenge for you so the Hokage set this up, take Kyubi and see how long it takes you to get her back. Itachi helped you along the way and in turn gets to come back to the village all crimes excused, Zabuza and Haku agread to help and will also become members of the leaf village." Kakashi explained. Haku nodded to show that this was true. "Now the finale part of your test, Kyubi is chained up in a cave in the mountain area near the desert Garra lives in." They nodded and set off for the mountains angry as could be that they had been tricked. As soon as they reached the mountains they faced another problem, they didn't know where they cave was, not even Haku.  
  
"Naruto, you've had a strong connection with Kyubi your whole life, can't you do something to find the cave?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Badger." Naruto said looking around, Garra soon came over the sand dune right behind them.  
  
"Well look at this, four on one is hardly fair." Garra said, he was abought to attack but Naruto spoke up.  
  
"Garra, we need your help with something." Naruto said, Garra stopped and walked over.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Garra asked.  
  
"Well, if you want Kyubi to get loose from her chains and slaughter every creature in your desert without a human to control her power, then go ahead and kill us." Naruto said.  
  
"You mean Kyubi's out of your body, and in my desert." Garra said frightened.  
  
"She's chained up in a cave in the mountains, but we don't know where the cave is." Naruto said nodding. Garra agread to help them find the cave and Kyubi. The searched for abought an hour until Garra spotted a big cave, upon further inspection they found Kyubi inside. "Kyubi." Naruto said happily hugging the demons paw, Garra just stared. Kyubi suddenly glowed red and vanished back inside Naruto.  
  
"Okey you got your fox back now get out of my desert." Garra said and the four ninjas left.  
  
"I'm glad you got Kyubi back Naruto." Sasuke said, the other two had gone on ahead to tell Kakashi they had succeeded.  
  
"Thanks, for everything. I wish I could repay you." Naruto said.  
  
"You can." Sasuke said pinning Naruto against a tree, he leaned up until there faces were just centimeters apart, the he reached out and kissed the blond ninja. "You can be my kitsue." Sasuke broke the kiss only to have Naruto grab the back of his head and pull him back, this time they both kissed.  
  
The End.  
  
Foxmoonshadow: Hope you liked this story, it's my first Yaoi story. Please no Flames I'm sorry it was a stupid ending but I couldn't do any better with this story. Bye. 


End file.
